Its never too late
by Polkadotmanda
Summary: This is the story of what may have happened if Danielle left the manor after the masque. Please r


It's never too late Written by Amanda  
  
This is the story of what could have happened if Danielle found out her mother was alive before the masque, and if she left the manor.  
  
Part 1- a new life  
  
Danielle stood crying in the rain, wet from head to toe, she stood alone in the dark. As she looked down at her mud covered dress a thought came to her as she took off her one remaining slipper. "MY MOTHER! if she is alive then I will go live with her its the only way." Quickly she ran in the night toward the manor. As she opened the door she nearly collapsed , Louise met her at the door and grabbed her as she began to fall.  
  
"Louise , I must go, I can't stay here any longer." she cried out.  
  
Louise didn't realize why but she didn't ask questions. She helped Danielle upstairs to her room in the attic. She sat on the bed and pulled a letter from underneath her pillow. As she read the note she bit her bottom lip nervously.  
  
Dearest Danielle, This is going to come as a shock to you, but I am your mother. For the past 18 years I have lived in Biarritz, this is the third time I have wrote to you, and never have I gotten a response. I would love it if you come visit me, you are welcome anytime at my home.  
  
Before she could finish reading the note Paulette came in and shouted "Danielle, the baroness she's coming, the carriage just pulled up the drive, hurry if you are leaving you had better hurry before she catches you." Danielle frightened, not knowing what to do , took her mothers note, and quickly ran down the narrow staircase. as she neared the back entrance she turned and hugged Paulette and Louise  
  
"I won't forget about you, when I arrive at my mothers I will send for you, will see how the baroness manages without any help" she cried out as she took her cloak off the hook by the door and ran out in the rain once again. she ran toward the barn with her mothers note clinched tightly in her hand, she turned back and looked at the place she had called home for so many years, and her heart pained as she thought of what may happen to if when Rodmilla was left to tend to it herself. She climbed on to her fathers horse and rode off into the darkness, and that would be that last time Danielle Du Barbarac would be seen there again.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Henry began to feel the guilt of his actions that night, he lay awake listening to the sound of the rain beating down on the earth, he reflected upon his time spent with Danielle, those wonderful times, times that wouldn't soon be forgotten. In his heart he knew that he had wronged her. 'If only I had let her talk first that day at Amboise, things would of turned out differently. 'She isn't like all the courtiers, she was real, full of life , she didn't care about social status or a crown, why did I let her go, she will never forgive me now.' he thought to himself as he slowly drifted to sleep.  
  
It had been a week since the Masque and Henry who found comfort in sleeping all day was rudely awakened by his parents who barged in his room.  
  
"HENRY! wake up, you have to make a decision today, and I am not taking any excuses, enough is enough, Its time we change some things around here!." the King shouted to his son.  
  
As he rose from his bed, he mumbled. "what is it now?"  
"Good Lord boy, look at you, your a mess. Get yourself together, I'm sick of you feeling sorry for yourself, sleeping all day, you haven't been to court once this week, Its time for you to get over that servant girl, get dressed and meet me in the throne room in half an hour." He ordered Henry.  
  
Henry stumbled out of his bed and saw the purple cape he wore the day he met Danielle at the river laying on a chair. The queen saw the look of pain in his sons eyes and put her hand on his shoulder and softly said "Darling, there's nothing you can do about it now, I know how you feel for her, you can see it in your eyes, your eyes were once full of joy and happiness, but now they are sad and confused, time heals all wounds Henry, you will get over her, and find another."  
  
"No mother, I loved her, I love her still, with every beat of my heart, there are so many things I should have done, but Its too late now, its no use, she will not have me."  
  
His mother left him and slowly he Prepared for the day.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
It took Danielle a week to get to Biarritz, she stopped by a small creek to rest before she began to search for her mothers home. She looked at her reflection in the water, she had been riding for days and she was still in her ball gown, shoeless and dirt covered the bottom half of her dress. As she got back on her horse she continued down the road when a man flew by on his horse, It startled her own horse and he reared up and Danielle fell off. The man looked back and saw her falling from her horse. he rode quickly to where she lay on the ground. As she began to get up, a hand reached out to her and said " I'm sorry mademoiselle I did not realize you were there, I'm afraid I startled your horse. Please let me escort you home."  
  
she took his hand and as she got on her feet she spoke " I am afraid I do not know where my home is. I am on my way to visit my mother."  
  
Confused the man replied "you do not know where your own mother lives?"  
  
"I've never met her before, but I know she lives in Biarritz."  
  
"Come with me, I will take you to my home , you can umm freshen up, and we will find this mother of yours, I am Williame Delemontagne, and you are?"  
  
"Danielle De Barbarac." she said proudly.  
  
As they rode to his house he questioned her " If I may ask, why are you riding in a ball gown, a dirty ball gown no less."  
  
"It is a long story, and I would prefer not to speak of it." she said sadly.  
  
"Then tell me of your mother, what is her name?"  
  
"well I assume her name is Nicole De lancret."  
  
"Hmm... doesn't sound familiar, but my mother knows nearly everyone here, perhaps she will know her, don't worry we will find her."  
  
They turned down a narrow path , Danielle looked around and shouted to Williame who was ahead of her "This is the way to your house?"  
  
He yelled back "This is the shortcut, we are nearly to the beach."  
  
"The beach?" just as she said that she saw the ocean, she had never before seen the ocean, only heard of it, and she was amazed at the vastness and beauty of it.  
  
"Its beautiful!" she said breathlessly.  
  
"you should see the view from my balcony, its breathtaking" he said as he looked at her the way she looked at the ocean, completely taken with it, to her it was the ocean that was new and exciting, for him it was her that intrigued him .  
  
They rode along the beach until they reached his home. He took the horses and put them in the barn, as she stood gazing at the bright blue ocean. he started walking towards his home, he realized Danielle was still staring at the ocean that had left her breathless.  
  
"Danielle? would you like to go in, the ocean isn't going anywhere, it will still be here when we get back."  
  
She followed him into his house, as he walked in the door he shouted "mama, I'm home." His mother, a graceful older woman came walking down the stairs, shouting "Williame, your back, finally, and who is this you've brought with you?"  
  
He hugged his mother and said "Mother, this is Danielle, I met her on my way home, she is on her way to her mothers home. Danielle this is my mother Madame Delemontagne."  
  
His mother looked her over and asked "my dear, what has happened to you?"  
  
Danielle smiled and replied " I'm afraid Madame I've had a long and rough journey."  
  
"well I'm sure you would like to clean up, and put some clean clothes on."  
  
"oh yes that would be nice, but I'm afraid I don't have any clothes with me."  
  
"well I'm sure my daughter has something you can wear."  
  
It was nearly noon by the time Danielle had taken a bath and put on clean clothes. She met Williame at the bottom of the stairs, as he stood there watching her with astonishment.  
  
"You do clean up very nicely."  
  
She shyly said "thank you" as they walked toward the terrace where his mother sat.  
  
as they sat down his mother spoke "Williame said you were on your way to visit your mother, won't she be expecting you?"  
  
"well actually she doesn't know I'm coming, in fact I don't really know where she lives."  
  
Madame Delemontagne looked at her puzzled "you don't know where she lives?"  
  
"my father raised me and I never knew her, I thought she was dead."  
  
"well what is her name? perhaps I know her"  
  
"Nicole de lancret"  
  
" I don't know any Nicole de lancet, Nicole Devreney is the only Nicole I know of in Biarritz, perhaps that's her."  
  
"Oh yes, she owns the inn, doesn't she mother?"  
  
"yes, oh that is the nicest inn I've ever seen, its like a palace."  
  
"well, if you would be so kind as to point me in the direction to this inn, I would like to get going."  
  
****************************************************  
  
Danielle rode towards her mothers, her heart was racing with excitement, as she approached a large building, the inn. She tied her horse to the post and stepped inside the inn. as she stood in the doorway, she looked around at the grand entryway, she walked over to a large desk where a man sat behind it. As he saw her he cleared his throat and said " welcome to Le Devreney Inn , what can I do for you?"  
"I'm looking for Nicole Devreney, is she here?"  
  
"Madame Devreney went to Paris, she is buying new linens for the inn, what business do you have with her?"  
  
"Its personal, do you know when she will be returning?"  
  
"she left only last month, so she will probably return by next month, will you be staying here for the evening?"  
  
"No, I have no money."  
  
"then I suggest you leave." the man said rudely as he pointed toward the door.  
  
Danielle sadly walked out and got back on her horse. she rode along the shore, thinking of what she would do for a month, where would she stay. then it came to her, she would go back to Williame's house, maybe they would allow her to stay there.  
  
As she rode to his house , she thought of what she may say to him, she had not been this nervous about seeing a man since...... Henry. As she got off of her horse, a voice behind her said "your back so soon, did you get lost?"  
  
"No, my mother wasn't there, she is in Paris, an d will not return for a month, I have no where else to go, so I came here."  
  
"Oh that's too bad, well your free to stay here as long as you like."  
  
"Thank you, I am sorry to impose like this but you are the only person I know in Biarritz."  
  
"Your not imposing at all, my mother loves having guests and I do too, especially you."  
  
and that was it, for an entire month Williame Delemontagne had Danielle as a house guest, and a month was all it took for him to fall in love with her, and quickly Danielle forgot about Henry, and soon found room in her heart for Williame.  
  
**************************************************  
  
That month had passed by so quickly for Danielle, and before she knew it was time for her to see her mother. Williame rode along side her to her mothers inn.  
  
Williame held her hand as they walked into the inn. The same man was there from before, and once again she asked "Is Nicole Devreney here?"  
  
"Oh yes, she is making sure everything is perfect for the Princess, oh this is an exciting day, you'll find her in the dining room." the man said happily as he pointed in the direction of the dining room/  
  
Danielle let a sigh of relief and walked towards the dining room, she stopped in front of the doors and nervously bit her bottom lip. Williame opened the door and stood there as Danielle walked into the room nervously. She saw a woman sitting at a large table surrounded by people bringing in different courses. She walked over to her and as her mother looked up, their eyes met, and they both knew each other before a word was spoken.  
  
"Danielle?" her mother said faintly.  
  
"Yes, is it really you mother?"  
  
"yes my dear, I've waited so long for this" she said as she stood and hugged her daughter.  
  
"I would love to spend some time with you but the royal wedding party is arriving this afternoon, and royals are just so....so...."  
  
"royal" Danielle finished her sentence.  
  
"yes, you know what I mean, If you'd like you may spend the night at the inn, and tomorrow after the royals leave we may have all the time in the world to talk."  
"I am having dinner this evening with The King and Queen of Spain and the Princess, the future Queen of France, would you like to join me? you can bring you friend over there too."  
  
Danielle eager to spend time with her mother, even if it meant having dinner with Henry's future wife, so she agreed.  
  
later that evening after dinner Danielle and her mother sat outside talking.  
  
"Mother, can you tell me now, about when you left." Danielle asked.  
  
"yes of course. I had lived in Hautefort with my aunt until I met your father, I fell in love with him the minute I saw him, four months later we were engaged. well before we married I found out I was going to have a baby, well both your father and I were so excited. Your father had gone away on a business trip to England , there was an awful storm and on his way back the ship sunk he was alright but it took him months to get home, and well before he returned I had you, and the very day I had you my father came and took me away, he didn't believe in having children before marriage, I tried to explain to him that we were going to get married but he wouldn't listen, so I left you with Paulette and Louise, and went with my father, but I thought about you everyday."  
  
After her first dinner with her mother, Danielle spent most of her time with either her mother or Williame, over the next few month she grew to love and know both of them. Before long Williame proposed to Danielle, she said yes and a few months later they had a beautiful wedding on the beach. ***************************************************  
  
"Francis, how were you supposed to know, if she wouldn't of gotten sick at her own wedding, they would probably be married." The queen said as she put her hand over her mouth.  
  
"to think of it, this whole time the only reason the Spaniards pushed this marriage is because she was pregnant, they sure tried to hide it well, I can't believe this." The King said angrily as he slammed his fist upon the table.  
  
"what are we to do Francis, I've never seen Henry so determined to find that girl what was her name... oh yes Danielle, he is only going to end up disappointed."  
  
"we will have to find him another bride, but who? I know he is sick of these swarms of courtiers always hanging around the palace."  
  
"I've got it Marie, for the next year or so he can travel around France searching for a bride , He isn't happy with any of the girls around here, so he will find one somewhere else, he loves to travel, and maybe it will make him realize he is never going to find Danielle."  
  
The next week Henry began his long journey. single women all over France hoped that the Prince would visit their towns and villages. For months he traveled from city to city each city as disappointing as the next. Before long he had been searching for a wife for over a year, and he was beginning to lose hope. His parents thought that Henry was indeed starting to get over losing Danielle but little did they know that the only wife their son was looking for was Danielle.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Danielle stood next to her daughters crib, stroking her hair, trying to hold back her tears. She had just lost her loving husband, and her precious daughter was slowly slipping away from her. Tears soon covered her face, as she watched her little Nicole who was nearly a year old struggle for life.  
  
It had all started when Williame returned from his voyage to India, while there he became ill, and as he traveled back he further suffered from another illness. When he retuned home he became sicker and sicker. Nicole also became sick, Williame suffered for nearly 2 weeks before he finally passed.  
  
Danielle stood looking out at the sunset and the beautiful ocean that had intrigued her so over the past year. She said a silent prayer that her precious daughter would be alright, as the doctor checked on her.  
  
"My god, Its a miracle" the doctor said surprisingly.  
  
"what. what is it?" Danielle asked as she looked back at the doctor.  
  
"Her fever has broken, that just about guarantees her recovery, she isn't out of the woods yet but she is going to recover fairly well."  
  
Breathlessly she said "Thank you doctor, I don't know what I would of done without you."  
  
A month had went by since Williame died and Danielle was beginning to get her life back to normal. She tried to keep herself busy, either working at the inn with her mother, or spending time chasing Nicole who had recently learned to walk. For Nicole's 1st birthday, Danielle and her mother planned a party at the dining room of the inn. Everyone was gathered around a large table waiting for Danielle to return with the cake.  
  
Danielle quickly walked into the kitchen where on a table sat a large cake. Carefully she picked it up and carried it in her arms ,as she crossed the hall she noticed two men standing at the front desk, one was a stout man in a Royal Guard uniform and the other was Henry! Danielle's mind was suddenly clouded with fear as she quickly stepped into the dining room, she thought to herself as she walked toward her family "Oh dear god, what is he doing here? why did it have to be now, I can't let him see me." She sat the cake down and her mother looked at her and questioned "Darling, are you alright, you look pale as a ghost" as she put her hand on her arm she continued to ask " and your shaking too, are you okay?"  
  
"I am fine mother, I was just being trying to be really careful with the cake, that's all."  
  
She began to cut the cake as there was a knock at the door, Nicole quickly stood and walked to the door, as she opened it, Jean-Luke the ornately dressed man who usually stood at the front desk , poked his head in and whispered "Madame , I am terribly sorry for interrupting your party but there are two men out here that say they are famished , would it be alright if they came in and had something to eat?"  
  
"Have you ever known me to turn down guests? bring them in!" she replied.  
  
Jean-Luke led the men to a small table near the door. Danielle who was busy cutting the cake and passing it to her guests didn't notice the arrival of the men.  
  
"what is good here?" Henry asked Jean-Luke.  
  
"everything is superb." he replied.  
  
"well then we will have everything."  
  
"are you serious monsieur?"  
  
"quite."  
  
"do you have the money to pay for everything?"  
  
"I am the crowned prince of France, do you think I have money?"  
  
"I am sorry your Highness, I meant no disrespect I had no idea you were the prince."  
  
"yes well hurry along, my friend and I are famished."  
  
Jean-Luke nodded and scurried away, as he left someone caught Henrys eye, a remarkable woman, whose face at the moment was covered in cake, then Henry realized.....it was Danielle. He sat there with a smirk on his face as thoughts filled his head. ''my she is even more beautiful than when I last saw her, I wonder if she noticed me, I have to get her attention.' Danielle stood there with cake all over her face and hands, she picked up her daughter who was equally messy and started walking towards the door, when in the corner of her eye she saw Henry, realizing he too saw her, as he started to walk toward her she froze, as he approached her she quickly blurted out "I'm sorry I must go." as she opened the door. she briskly walked down the hallway with Henry not far behind yelling after her, she then ran up the stairs and to her room, she opened the door and as she closed it Henry grabbed it and exclaimed "why are you running from me?"  
  
" I'm not your highness, I was simply taking my daughter upstairs to wash up."  
  
"do you always run up the stairs, and its Henry."  
  
"what do you want?" she spoke forcefully as she lay her daughter on the bed and undressed her.  
  
"I want to speak to you, in private , that is if your husband doesn't mind."  
  
"my husband is diseased , but I mind, so could you please leave my room."  
  
"Danielle please, Just 5 minutes that is all."  
  
As she looked up at him she saw the look of desperation in his eyes, "alright, give me 15 minutes, I will meet you on the terrace downstairs."  
  
He faintly said "Thank you Danielle." as he left the room.  
  
Danielle put Nicole in her crib and cleaned her self up, she looked in the mirror and smoothed her hair, as she left the room she took a deep breath. She knocked on the door of the next room and an old woman came out, Nicole's nanny.  
  
"what is it dear?"  
  
"Marietta, I have something to do, Nicole is sleeping, but she has been waking up a lot lately, I will get back as soon as I can."  
**************************************************  
  
Danielle slowly walked to the balcony, her heart beating fastly, as she opened the door the warm sea air hit her, she saw Henry sitting on the steps watching the tide roll in.  
  
"what is it you want to talk to me about?" she said as she walked towards him. She leaned against the railing as he replied "Danielle, I know that I have wronged you in a way that I can never make up for....but you are my perfect match, you are the missing piece of my soul, you are unlike any woman in the world, you are everything I would ever need in a wife."  
  
"Henry, you had your chance I have a life here, its too late...its too late Henry, anyways I thought you married the Princess of Spain?"  
  
"No it never happened, my father sent me on a quest to find me a wife, and there is not a woman in France that can take your place, Danielle you have to give me a chance, without you I am nothing."  
  
Danielle looked at Henry, with tears welling up in her eyes she blurted out " Henry, you've hurt me before, and I couldn't take it if I lost you again, every man I have ever loved has left me, first my father, you and then Williame, besides I have a daughter to look after."  
  
"Danielle, I cannot take back all the hurt that I have caused you but I can give you my love, your the only woman I have ever truly loved, and you will not have to worry about your daughter, I will love her as my own, she will have everything she wishes."  
  
"Henry, Its been years, I can't just pretend like none of this happened, I've moved on Henry, and so should you."  
  
"No, Danielle I will not move on, a lot of things have changed, but there is one thing that has always remained the same, my love for you. Can you honestly stand there and tell me truthfully that you feel nothing for me?, can you look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me, because if you can I will leave right now." Henry spoke as he stood up.  
  
Danielle looked up at him, starring into his eyes, she began to speak...."I....I....Henry I...." but as she gazed into his eyes she lost her words and a tear fell down her cheek. Henry reached out and gently wiped away the tear. As she broke down in tears she cried out " Henry I do love you, I always have, always will, but I was so scared, thats why I came here, I thought you hated me , I betrayed you and I can never forgive myself."  
  
"It is in the past, all I care about is the future, our future."  
  
"Henry, It is getting late, I have had a long day and Im sure you have to, Im going to bed, Good night Henry."  
  
As she began to walk off Henry yelled "wait one more thing...." She stopped as he ran toward her and kissed her in a way that made her head spin, as she walked back into the inn she was still in a daze, as if all of this was a dream. 


End file.
